


Give me a break!

by AllAccordingToPan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith doesnt have any powers, Lotor is still the prince, M/M, Matt is a scientist, One sided Katt, Pidge and Matt do but it’s not hinted just yet, Pidge is still a student, Reincarnation, Sendak is the new emperor, Shiro needs a break, SuperHero Shiro, Teacher Shiro, The Author Regrets Everything, journalist keith, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: Shiro is a superhero known as the champion, the only people that knew his identity were Pidge and Matt, not even his boyfriend knew. But that will eventually change when the galra get it in their minds that he may be connected to the paladins of old.Can Shiro just catch a break?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, of course Aen, it’s always a great idea to start another multi when you already have one. Anyways, this is gonna be a collab with someone i know (I’m posting this in advance) but enjoy my self hating writing extravaganza i call the first chapter of this story.
> 
> If my characterisation is off, just tell me tbh

Keith has just been relaxing on the couch when he heard it, the tv was turned on by Shiro’s request when the words reached his ears. “The champion has once again, been sighted near Lenoir street. Yesterday night, after the galra had set their sights-“, he stopped listening and turned over to look at Shiro with a frown.

“Weren’t you going to the bank yesterday?”, the other just awkwardly grinned at him, “Yeah i did, but I didn’t get in contact with the attack, i swear”. 

He shook his head and turned his attention back to the laptop on his lap, missing the guilty look Shiro had on his face. “You know, i still have to finish that article on the champion, but it’s so hard to get information on him”, he turned to Shiro again with an exasperated look on his face. 

“Do you by any chance, have some sliver of information on him?”

One again, the look of despair crossing Shiro’s face went unnoticed to Keith, who instead continued talking. “I have already asked Pidge and Matt, thinking they might have any camera footage or well, something to help me out with the article-“

He was then cut off when Shiro opened his mouth and shushed the other, “I only saw him a few times? But i can tell you that he’s really determined to fight the galra, to keep this world a safe place.”

His words were met with a strange look from Keith, doubting his words for a little while, before turning back to his laptop and continuing with writing. “You know, with the ‘few’ encounters with him you’ve had, you speak really determinedly about him”.

The awkward smile on Shiro’s face returned, he moved his legs awkwardly, on the couch, and then off the couch, and then on the couch again. He was once again met with a strange look from Keith, who obviously recognised the strange behaviour from their youth.

Shiro would always shuffle with his legs when being put in a compromising situation, it just puzzled Keith why this would be compromising Shiro in any way. “Unless you have some secret you want to tell me?”, he gave Shiro a teasing smile and then turned back to his laptop.

This was the third time a guilty look from Shiro was missed by Keith, the former hated keeping secrets from his boyfriend. “None, except if you count my love for you?”, the sentence was given a snort as an answer, the other clearly amused by the sentence.

“It would’ve been more of a secret if I didn’t feel the same way Shiro, we’ve literally been together for two years!”

Shiro smiled at the answer, those were the best two years of his life. Of course, having Keith as a best friend was amazing too, but being allowed to be intimate with the one he loved? That was truly amazing, even if the circumstances of the, getting together were horrible.

He leaned forward an wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders, “And weren’t those two years just amazing?”. He placed a few lazy kisses on the other’s neck before settling on watching him type, mentally correcting some of the information on champion.

This went on for a few hours until Shiro loudly sighed to get Keith’s attention, the latter turned to him with an eyebrow raised an a amused look on his face. Shiro just wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, “I just wanted your attention, you always talk about how i’m busy with my own work, so let’s relax for a little and cuddle?”

Keith just chuckled and nodded, “Yeah, that sounds good. I’m pretty much done with the article anyway.” He settled backwards into the other’s chest, “So, now that you got my attention. Is cuddling the only thing you want to do or do you want to talk?”

Shiro’s laughter filled the air after the question, “Well would you look at that, my Keith is growing sociable! And to answer that, i really only want to cuddle”, the only response was an annoyed grumble from Keith, who eventually settled on snuggling into Shiro.

He just smiled and took the time to look at Keith properly, looking at how the the light of the still on laptop hit his face, illuminating it in a cold white light. Making the other look more pale than he already was, but all the more ethereal. The glow of the laptop in his eyes making the purple specks stand out even more, lighting up the eyes he fell in love with.

Now that he thought about it, maybe the other one should have been the one gifted with powers, it would fit him greatly. The gifts would probably enhance Keith’s already there strengths, like his determination or passion. Keith certainly hit all of the marks of being a superhero, except the thing about having to have a power. And he would never try to endanger Keith’s life on purpose, and sadly, being a superhero meant having your life at risk at all times. 

He of course knew that Keith had the ability to hold his own very well, after all, he had once decked his teacher in the face. And old man called Iverson if he remembers correctly, but the galra weren’t like mean teachers, or regular criminals like thieves or burglars. The galra were an advanced race, having better weapons than the human race, their only weakness being an old team called Voltron, that has long since vanished.

Shiro smiles softly as he thinks of voltron, the world has always been in awe of them. A whole team of humans, including one galra hybrid, getting stranded in outer space, having to fight the galra. He and Keith were both named after two of the members of voltron, the red and black paladin. 

It was said, that the two died shortly after each other. The red paladin having lost his life by a clone, in the last battle against Zarkon. Apparently the young man encountered a clone of his lover, and went crazy at the sight of it, anger taking over his mind. The red paladin had managed to slay the clone, but the clone took his life with him.

The black paladin had later encountered the other’s body laying next to a clone of himself, he too went mad, but instead of being overtaken by anger, the man was overtaken by grief. He fought his way through the battlefield until he found Zarkon, the battle between those two took one whole hour, and ended with the victory of the black paladin. 

The black paladin was said to walk all the way back to where he saw the body of his lover, collapsing next to it, and waiting until the sun rose on the planet’s surface. 

The end was left a mystery to everyone who tells it, and everyone who hears it. Some say the man killed himself when he reached the body of his lover, others say he was killed in the battle against voltron, while a select few say that both were reincarnated so they could have a second chance at life and love.

He was shaken out of his musings when he saw a hand wave in front of his face, his vision clear up and he saw the slightly concerned face of Keith. “Takashi?”

He smiled awkwardly and coughed, “Sorry, i zoned out a little bit. What were you saying?” the other just gave him a incredulous look, “I didn’t say anything? You just got this weird look on your face and stayed unresponsive with any action”.

Shiro just nodded wordlessly, he understood Keith’s concern. He was like that after the galra had captured him after all, it took the other hours of holding him in his arms and stroking his hair to get Shiro to calm down sometimes.

He felt the other settle his head on Shiro’s chest and smiled, wrapping his arms around Keith and hugging him as close as possible. “Don’t worry, i was just thinking about the story of the red and black paladin of old, nothing to worry about.”

He felt Keith chuckle, “There is a lot of stories about the two paladins, some sad, some happy. I can still be worried about it.”

“It was the last story about them, how they both met their ends.”

“You mean the story of their death?”

“Yeah”

“I still don’t understand why you’re so hung up on the story”

Shiro just shook his head in response, “I would explain it to you in great detail, but alas, I don’t know the reason either my good sir.” The response to his answer was immediate, a soft chuckle audible throughout the room.

Only to be disturbed by the sound of a phone ringing, he reached out to it and picked up the call. “Hello Pidge- yes? Alri- I’ll be there in five minut-“, he sighed as Pidge hung up quickly, the call sounded frantic with hurried typing in the background, which must be the result of Matt furiously typing on the computer.

He turned around and grinned sheepishly at Keith who merely raised his eyebrow at him, “What does Pidge need you for? It sounded urgent”.

He answered the question with practiced ease, it wasn’t the first time Pidge called him because they needed him, and it definitely wouldn’t be the last time either. “They wanted me to help them with their homework, as in, they want to test a science project on me. Matt is appalled too busy grading papers to pay attention to them”. 

Keith just nodded in reply as Shiro bend down to peck Keith on the cheek, he untangled their limbs and got up from the couch. “I’ll see you in the evening, don’t wait up for me if i’m late, leave dinner in the fridge for me?”, he smiled as he excited the apartment while Keith just chuckled and waved, “Will do!”.

The one left in the apartment then turned to his laptop, sighing. He relaxed back into the couch and continued writing his article about the champion, still listening to the news in hopes of hearing new information about the champion. He was most likely not going to hear anything since the champion was already sighted yesterday, but with the galra having finally found their planets after years of searching, Keith would think anything would be possible.

After the loss of their emperor, the galra empire had laid low for a few hundred years, but a few years ago they had decided to start searching for Earth. They had all speculated that they wanted to destroy the Earth because the black paladin was from Earth and he was the demise of their emperor.

But the galra had eventually broadcasted to Earth, saying that they wanted the paladins of voltron as a peace offering. According to the galran witch, the paladins had been reborn on Earth, the humans had refused to comply so the galra started sending officers to the planet to try and find the paladins one by one.

But of course, hardly anyone believed the galra, humans didn’t just do that after all, right? But some still believed that the altean princess they fought with, had a hand in the fact that they were all reincarnated. And the best theory of all, the one Keith was currently writing an article about, was the theory that the champion was the black paladin. He wore the insignia of the old team and was usually dressed in black whenever he fought, which is why the galra were usually after him. But recently they have been trying to find other paladins instead.

Meanwhile Shiro was still on his way to the Holt residence, he had to get there fast since Pidge was sounding panicked and the typing in the background wasn’t a good sign either. He wondered what could have happened to get them this panicked, did the galra kidnap someone they thought was a paladin?

As soon as he reached the holt residence he ran his way to Pidge’s room, spotting both of the Holt siblings at the computer. Matt still typing frantically, and Pidge watching video footage from a drone.

“So, what’s the problem?”

The two the Holt siblings turned around as soon as they became aware of Shiro’s presence, still keeping an eye on their computer screens as they started talking.

“Well, a bunch of galra’s were spotted near your street, about two away or so. They are armed pretty heavily with a ship hovering above the houses, moving along as the foot soldiers walk around the streets. They seem to be led by emperor Sendak”.

Shiro’s face turns sour by the mention of Sendak’s name, “What are they doing there? Have they found out where i live?”

Pidge shook their head, “They’re not searching for you, i caught some audio footage saying that they were trying to find the red paladin, saying that the black paladin has just left the area according to the witch. I think they might mean either you or uh”, the two Holt siblings just shuffled awkwardly in their chairs, waiting for Shiro to put the sentence himself.

“Keith?”

The two siblings nodded, “We suspect so yeah”

“Two streets away right?”

“Yeah, pretty much”

“I’ll be there as soon as possible”

“Good luck!”

Shiro nodded at the both of them, “Thanks”.

And with that he was on his way again, to his apartment, he would find out which street the galra were in as soon as he reached his destination. He was about four streets way away from his apartment, when he spotted the galran ship. He frowned and ran faster, determined to get to Keith quicker. 

As soon as he reached the apartment, the galran war ship was already above the street. With galran soldiers surrounding the entire street, looking into the windows to try and find the correct person. 

Shiro sneaked to his apartment building and walked up behind the sole galra soldier guarding the door, he took the guard out and rushed inside of the building. He ran up the stairs, which were strangely unoccupied, all the way up to the fourth floor.

He opened the door to the hallway, and peered inside of it, seeing a whole bunch of galra soldiers occupying the hallway. He frowned and opened the door fully, letting it bang against the wall to alert them of his presence. 

“What are the lot of you doing here?!”, he yelled out at them. The soldiers turned around and faced Shiro, the commander of the soldiers yelled out a few commands and the soldiers rushed towards him. He activated his galran arm and raised it up at them, as soon as one soldier was close enough he began to fight back.

He slashed the soldier’s chest and kicked him out of the door behind him, making him land on the stairs and fall down. He turned back to the other soldiers still advancing towards him and continued to fight in a similar style, kicking and slashing at his enemies.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the commander slip away from the battle and go deeper into the hallway, Shiro ignored it and continued to fight until every soldier was on the ground dead. 

As soon as they were, he turned around and rushed deeper into the hallway, following after the commander. He saw that the commander had long disappeared, and to his concern, the only open door was his apartment.

He rushed to his apartment and was met with the worst sight he’s ever seen, there he saw Keith with a knife to his neck, and the one holding the knife to Keith’s neck was none other than the prince of the galran empire.


	2. Chapter 1 Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so darn sorry that I haven’t written a chapter two, i was waiting for the art to be done so i hope with all my heart that the chapter will be out soon!

Here is the chapter art for the first chapter made by the ever so lovely <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kalthefloof> (if you could kindly comment at least once babe that’d be great), anyway sorry for the delay Y’all!

 

both of us are working on a sailor moon sheith au (hint for everyone) and also are both reachable on Discord if it interests you

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me at the polydin, keith lover’s server?
> 
> [Join](https://discord.gg/r5hU5Fe)


End file.
